Sweet Mind
by Peridots
Summary: This is an an old story, but I feel like uploading it anyway. Seriously, this was written sometime in 2012. Stars CM Punk and a character named Mackenzie. Takes place around June 2011, possibly around the New Nexus storyline. Read and review.


Punk opened his eyes slowly, looking up at a ceiling. His head hurt mildly, and all he could feel was slight throbbing pain in his gum. He let his hand come up, gently massaging the flesh on his cheek, surprised to find it swollen. Cursing to himself, he let the tip of his finger run across his gum line, feeling it swollen as well, and he winced from the pain. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to ignore it, but it kept throbbing; Like a heartbeat. He even took a couple of Aspirin, still didn't work.

Sighing to himself softly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking down to see that he was only wearing a pair of black Jockey shorts. He had to think hard to remember that they had sex last night and also because there was an empty Condom wrapper on the desk. Running his hand back through his hair, Punk stood up, wobbling over to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, and stared at himself in the mirror. Wiping his eyes softly, he opened his mouth, examining the spot.

He squinted his eyes, seeing how large it was, and how red it was. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought.

"Shit" He said softly, but winced as his jaw hurt. He flicked the light off, stepping out as he looked down at the clock. 6:12. Fuck. He opened the curtains, but was blinded by sunlight. He let his hand come up and cup his cheek, trying to get the pain to stop as he walked out the room. Slowly walking down the white carpeted stairs, he looked out the large window, seeing the ocean water shimmering lightly from the soft sun.

It caught his attention as he heard water running. Raising a brow, still holding his cheek, he stopped at the end of the stairs, before turning into the kitchen. The lights were most definitely off, but he could see because of the sun peeking through every window.

He stopped, spotting Mackie standing in front the sink, wearing small jean shorts, and a black wife beater, that revealed her back, and the Aerosmith logo she had painted onto her skin.

"Mackie?" He said softly, trying not to irritate his gum. The redhead jumped, dropping the forks she had in her hands.

Mackie turned around, and sighed when she saw it was Punk. "You scared me Baby"

She said softly, moving her hair over her shoulder. When she saw he wasn't smiling, she turned off the water, before drying her hands.

"You alright?" Mackie asked, stepping over to stand in front of him. Punk just looked into her eyes, the Hazel eyes that made him wake up every morning. He shook his head 'No' carefully, still holding his cheek. "What's the matter? Is you're jaw hurting?" Mackie asked, wanting to know. She watched as he nodded softly.

"Let me see, Honey" She said, gently grabbing his hand. He winced softly, not daring to take his hand away. "Does it hurt to talk?" She asked, and he nodded.

"A little bit-!" He started, but was cut-off as he groaned softly. Mackie nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Here, open your mouth" Mackie said, seating him down in a chair. Punk carefully moved his hand away, closing his eyes as she let out a hiss.

"Jesus, it's swollen What' you do?" Punk shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what the hell happened. Punk carefully opened his mouth, and Mackie examined it, biting down on her lip when she saw the infected area. She also noticed how the gum line around his back tooth was red, and how his tooth was turned to the side, as if it grew in wrong.

"I think you're gum is swollen because your wisdom teeth are coming in" Mackie said softly, and her let out a soft groan as she gently massaged his cheek.

"It looks like we'll have to make a Dentist's appointment" She said, gasping when he suddenly jerked up, now standing by the door frame.

"Phil!" Mackie said softly, watching as the Straight-Edge Star cowered in fear, still holding his cheek.

"But I don't-"Punk began to protest, but stopped and moaned softly.

"See? Phil, it's the only way" She said softly.

Punk stood there a moment, his olive green eyes filled with hesitation. Punk swallowed a small lump in his neck, before sighing softly.

"Okay?" Mackie asked. Punk nodded softly, not wanting to talk because of the pain.

* * *

><p>Punk nervously looked around the small room, as he was laid back in a rather comfortable, leather chair. He closed his eyes feeling fingers strum through his hair.<p>

"Relax" Mackie said, sitting right beside him. He let out a soft cry of pain, letting his hand come up to cup his still swollen cheek. The swelling had gone down because of the icepack they used when he went to bed, but it was still noticeable.

"Relax, Baby" She said softly, seeing his pain. The door opened, and Mackie looked up as the Dentist came in. "Nice to see you Mrs. Monroe, and Mr. Brooks" He said, pulling up a seat on the other side of Punk.

"You too, " Mackie smiled, holding Punk's hand tightly. turned the light above, and Punk squinted as his pupils decreased. He pulled out a needle, filled with a clear fluid. Punk quickly let out a sigh of fear, biting down on his lip.

"It's alright" Mackie said softly, squeezing his thigh softly and reassuringly. Punk nodded softly, as he placed a heavy sheet over his abdomen.

"Open please" said, and Punk did slowly, not taking his eyes away from the needle.

"Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch" He said, and as he did, Punk gasped softly, feeling something poke into his gum, hitting around the swollen part. He did all he could not to close his mouth, feeling the needle touch him.

"Now, we have to wait for a little bit for the Novocain to kick in, and I'll be right back" said, leaving the room. Mackie watched him leave, before turning her attention to Punk.

"Sugar" She said softly, watching small tears well up in his eyes. She looked shocked at most; He can take down The Big Show and Undertaker, and yet a small needle scares the shit out of him.

"Are you alright?" Mackie held back a small laugh, and her pouted before looking at her with sad eyes.

"It hurt" He said softly, before feeling his jaw and lip suddenly go heavy.

The doctor came back in, holding supplies. "Now, it looks like the Novocain to kick in, and now we have to get rid of that tooth" He said, with a slight smile.

"Help!" Punk cried softly, and Mackie rolled her eyes.

"Phil! Relax!" Mackie said softly, as the doctor leaned Punk back some more.

"Open" He said, and Punk did so.

"Now, I see you've got your wisdom teeth" "Anything wrong?" Mackie asked.

"No, just they grew in wrong" Was all he said, before putting some rubber gloves.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mackie asked. "I'm going to take it out piece by piece, so it'll be less painful when the Novocain wears off" He said.

"Now, for this. we're going to have to put you out" Punk couldn't even recall what he had said, and before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

><p>Punk opened his eyes, gasping for air. He sat up instantly, looking around the entire room he was in. He was sitting on a white bed, surrounded by Marble, and everything outside was a cloudily sky, the sun peeking out somewhat, with a warm breeze.<p>

He raised a brow, not knowing where he was. Running a hand back through his hair, he chewed on his lip ring before swinging his legs over, feeling them touch cold Marble. He looked down, realizing that he was shirtless and barefoot, and the only clothing he had on was a pair of white, loose shorts, just as bright as the clouds.

Punk also noticed how fine his skin had felt. It was like he had been waxed clean, there were no marks on his skin, it was baby soft. Feeling confused, he stepped off the platform, feeling his skin meet with shallow, cold water. He looked down, seeing clear, sparkling water reach above his ankles, and no further.

Punk looked around, seeing that he was now outside. He looked back, seeing the platform he was just on; with a ceiling, poles, and white curtains with the bed he was just on, and it had now windows anywhere. The wind was warm and refreshing against his bare skin. Punk ran his fingers over his abdomen, and was relieved to feel his navel piercing and the engravement of his 'StraightEdge' tattoo, letting him know that this was present, just nowhere in Florida, or at the Dentist's office.

Sighing softly, he walked forward, feeling the sun on his head as he did. He looked around before shoving his hands into his pockets of his shorts.

"Phil…" A soft voice whispered from behind.

Punk stopped in his tracks, recognizing that voice anywhere. Punk quickly turned

around, spotting an ethereal standing in front of him.

He was wrong.

That ethereal had long, dark red silken waves flowing behind. It was Mackie, but not the Mackie he was used to. His leafy green eyes widened some as she took a step forward, wearing nothing but an open-up white gown, sheer sleeves that flowed softly around her shiny, bare legs, also reveling her silk, white undergarments.

She was barefoot as well, and she had no make-up on. Her hazel eyes shined brightly, them looking prettier since there wasn't any black shit around them.

"Mackie?" Punk stuttered, loving the way she looked.

"Yes, it's me" She said softly, now standing in front of him. Punk's face turned a slight pink as she took his hand.

"I have something to tell you" Mackie said softly, placing his hand on her bare stomach. Punk couldn't register what was happening before it all came too soon.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p>Punk slowly opened his eyes, all of the pressure on his jaw gone.<p>

"Baby?" Mackie asked, placing her hand on his forearm. He looked over, his eyes dazed over from the dream. He gasped and shot up once he realized it was just him and Mackie in the room.

"You alright?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

Punk looked into her eyes, almost too afraid to say anything. And when he tried to, he felt a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Those are the gauge pads, to keep the blood in" Mackie said, smiling softly. "Right" Punk said, as he stood from the chair, feeling a little dizzy.

"Careful, they put you under with sleeping gas. He said it'll take a while for the effects to wear off" Mackie said, helping him outside, holding his hand tightly. He looked into her hazel eyes, giving her a small smile when he realized it was just a dream he had.

"Thanks for being there" Punk said, managing to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm always here" She said sweetly, giving him a soft peck on the lips as well.


End file.
